Again
by kateejung
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke; karena itulah mengapa ia rela kecewa demi lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu. Semua hanya karena cinta. Dan ia rela dijadikan pelarian oleh Sasuke. Ia rela.


_Again_

_**written by**_ Kateejung _**starring**_ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _**genre**_ Angst, Romance _**length**_300W _**rating**_General _**credit to **_Tumblr for the picture _**disclaimer **_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Naruto **_warning _**PoV sering berganti tanpa sadar; banyak _typo; absurd_-gaje. A_n Alternative Universe fiction starring sasusaku; first anime fiction!_

* * *

**_Haruno Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke_**_; karena itulah mengapa ia rela kecewa demi lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu._**_Semua hanya karena_****_cinta_**_. Dan ia rela dijadikan pelarian oleh Sasuke. Ia rela._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki jelmaan dewa Apollo yang berhasil membuat para gadis di _Tokyo International School_ menjerit histeris. Begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai _pink_ yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno ini. Haruno Sakura namanya.

_Tapi_-

Sasuke selalu mengacuhkannya seolah Sakura adalah seonggok sampah tak berguna.

_Padahal_-

Sakura sangat tulus mencintai Sasuke, melebihi cinta para fans Sasuke.

Oh, aku lupa.

Apa _fans_ bisa dikatakan mencintai _idol_-nya dengan tulus?

Kurasa tidak.

_Benar 'kan, Sasuke-kun_?

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, lebih baik utarakan saja perasaanmu itu." ungkap Ino, sahabat Sakura dengan prihatin.

Yang dibicarakan diam saja, Sakura menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Itu sangat sulit, kau tahu."

"Tapi Saku-"

"Haruno Sakura-_san_, ini ada sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura mendongak; lalu ia melihat Neji, sepupu Hinata, sedang memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru dongker pada Sakura. "Itu bukan dariku, Sakura-_san_. Aku menemukan-nya di lantai depan lokermu." jawab Neji seakan tahu isi pikiran Sakura.

_Dari siapa?_ pikir Sakura bingung. "Aa, _ha'i_, _arigatou_, Neji-_senpai_."

Lalu Neji berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan dan Ino yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Forehead_! Kurasa ini dari Sasuke-_**mu**_!" Ino berteriak kegirangan, seolah-olah ia baru saja menang undian.

"Ck. Tidak mungkin, Ino-_pig_."

"Mungkin f_orehead_, mungkin!"

"Tidak-"

"Baca saja kalau begitu."

Ah, Ino, kau bisa pintar juga, ya?

"Baiklah."

* * *

_To: Haruno Sakura._

_Temui aku di atap waktu pulang sekolah nanti._

_Tidak ada kata penolakan._

* * *

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Ino.."

"Turuti saja permintaan orang _itu_, _forehead_."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau dia itu Sasuke, kau juga 'kan yang untung?!"

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

Aku berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap, tempat di mana orang yang memberiku surat itu ingin bertemu. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana kalau-kalau orang itu memang benar Sasuke-_kun_. Sungguh, aku tidak siap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku bergegas menyusuri tangga dan dapat kulihat sebuah pintu di ujung sana. Kubuka pintu itu dan nampaklah pemandangan sekitar sekolah. Atap memang tempat yang bagus untuk menyendiri.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan; aku mencari orang _itu_. Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, dapat kulihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Apa Sasuke 'kah orang _itu_? Kuharap iya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Suara berat itu memanggilku, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku membeku di tempat.

Suaranya.. begitu dekat denganku.

"Haruno Sakura."

Lagi-lagi, ia memanggil namaku. Dengan nada yang sama.

Dapat kurasakan nafasnya begitu menggelitikku.

"Haruno Sakura-"

"Kumohon-"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Apa? Pacarnya? Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau **menyukaiku** 'kan?" ucap Sasuke, dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Aku-"

"Tapi tolong," lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan-"

"Sasu-" potong Sakura pelan.

"Jangan katakan apapun ke yang lain. Anggap saja ini hanyalah mimpimu belaka."

"Maka kau akan kuanggap seperti Shion-_ku_ sayang."

Sasuke dengan perlahan namun pasti, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong, hampa.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan nanar. Tapi, Sakura pasrah. Sakura terima kalau Sasuke akan menganggapnya Shion selama mereka menjalin hubungan; _Sakura tidak apa-apa,_ sungguh. "Sasuke-_kun_.."

Sakura rela, meskipun ia hanyalah dijadikan pelarian oleh Sasuke, ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Karena,

_Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati_.

**_end_**

**_author's__ note_**; hai! aku hadir lagi dengan _fic_ naruto. dengan menggaet sasuke-_nii_ dan sakura-_nee_. bagaimana menurut kalian? absurd? pasti. gaje? banget. aneh? emang. alur nggak jelas? udah pasti. _review please_? _merci _


End file.
